


Day 7: Light or Dark

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In which Law is a tired medical student and Luffy is the overly-friendly dog-walker who makes his opening shifts at the café just that little bit more bearable.





	Day 7: Light or Dark

The bell hung from the door rang, loud against the soft jazz filling the café, and Law looked up from blearily wiping down the counter under the espresso machine to see one of the store’s regulars. “What’ll it be today, Luffy?” he asked, pulling on his Customer Service Smile™.

“Coffee.” Luffy grinned, tilting his ever-present hat back with one hand as he leaned on the counter. Law’s lips twitched, and he let his fake smile slip into something smaller and more real.

“Light roast or dark?”

“Surprise me.”

“So, the usual.” he tapped into the coffee tab, and hit a button blindly. At first he’d hated Luffy, a regular who never bothered to develop a favoured order or even read the damn menu, but after almost a year he’d figured out the guy’s rhythm. Sorta. “Anything else I can get you today?”

“Yeah, actually.” Luffy’s smile was bright and blinding as ever. “You’re off at noon today, right?”

“Same as every opening shift since I started here.” he answered drily.

“Great. Meet me out front when you’re off, ‘kay? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Law raised an eyebrow. That was, unusual to say the least. Luffy met friends in the café sometimes, a colourful and incredibly varied cast whose only apparent thing in common was an exasperated sort of fondness for the straw hat wearing weirdo, and he’d introduced Law to most of them, but he’d never brought someone specifically to introduce to Law. “Your total is five seventy.” he said instead of replying, tapping the discount button as Luffy handed over his card.

Once the receipt was printed and signed, and Luffy had his extra large cold-brew with a free pump of almond syrup and plenty of room for cream, Law found himself standing a little straighter. The start of the lunch rush began trickling in just after his sandwich station backup arrived, and then things got busy and he barely noticed time passing until suddenly the door was ringing not from customers but from the first barista of the next shift arriving. Thankfully the first wave of lunch-rush customers was already waning, so when he saw that familiar hat out the window he signed off of the register, emptied the tip jar into his hand, and pocketed the cash as he went to clock out.

True to his word, Luffy was waiting when Law got out the door. However, he seemed to be waiting alone. Law looked down the block, then back at Luffy. “Who did you want to introduce me to?” he asked, and Luffy fairly beamed.

“Traffy, meet Sunny.” he stepped aside, and Law’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why do you have a cat on a leash?”

“He likes being walked.” Luffy said, as if that explained anything. “Sunny, c’mere.” he held out his arm like a falconer, and Law’s eyes widened further when the cat _leaped_ onto Luffy’s upper arm in a blur of orange. Luffy didn’t even stumble, despite having had probably twenty, twenty five pounds of cat just jump up onto his raised arm. The cat looked at him, then turned and situated itself on Luffy’s shoulder like it didn’t have a care in the world.

“What.”

Luffy stepped forwards, and grabbed Law by the wrist. “He’s not mine.” he chattered, lifting Law’s hand to encourage him to pet the cat. “He’s actually my buddy Franky’s, but his place is getting fumed so Sunny gets to stay with the other cats at work. Anyways, you’re like, one of three of my friends who hadn’t met him yet, so I figured I’d introduce you.”

Law scratched behind the cat’s ears, and was rewarded with a pleased purr. “Thanks.” he said after a minute, petting down the back of Sunny’s head. He hadn’t realized Luffy considered him a friend.

“No problem. Sunny, down.” he shrugged his shoulder, and the cat meowed.

“I don’t think he wants to.” Law chuckled.

“Probably, but we gotta finish the walk, so c’mon.” he shrugged his shoulder again, clicking his tongue, and Sunny made another sound of complaint but did jump back down to the pavement. “See ya tomorrow, Traffy~” Luffy half sang, and Law found himself smiling as Luffy walked off down the block, cat trotting at his side.


End file.
